warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Armadura de vejación
} |info = *Chroma enters a state of primal rage, gaining Scorn when escudos are hit and Fury when Salud is damaged. Scorn increases by an additional 0.25% / 0.375% / 0.5% / 0.625% for every point of escudos lost and multiplies Chroma's armadura by a maximum of 200% / 250% / 300% / 350%. Fury increases additional 1% / 1.25% / 1.5% / 1.75% for every point of Salud lost and causes Chroma to gain a maximum of 100% / 125% / 150% / 175% bonus weapon damage. The effects of Vex Armor last for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Scorn, Fury, and conversion percentages are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Scorn is a multiplier that affects Chroma's total armor (e.g., with a maxed Fibra de acero and Intensificar, Scorn will increase Chroma's total armor to a maximum of (1 + 1.1) 3.5 1.3 3344.25}} at rank 3). Scorn is applied after all additive armor bonuses have been accounted for, including the armor bonus from a damage Protección elemental. ***Scorn is tracked from 100% to its maximum percentage in the HUD next to Chroma's escudo and Salud indicators (e.g., with a maxed Intensificar, maximum Scorn at rank 3 will have 1.3 455%}} displayed in the HUD). The displayed percentage is the multiplier that is currently applied to Chroma's total armor. **Fury is a multiplicative bonus applied to Chroma's total weapon damage (e.g., with a maxed Intensificar and a weapon that inflicts 250 total damage, Fury will increase the weapon's total damage to a maximum of (1 + 1.75 1.3) 818.75}} at rank 3). ***Fury is tracked from 100% to 100% + its maximum percentage in the HUD next to Chroma's escudo y Salud indicators (e.g., with a maxed Intensificar, maximum Fury at rank 3 will have 1.3 327.5%}} displayed in the HUD). The displayed percentage is the multiplier that is currently applied to Chroma's total weapon damage. **Scorn and Fury will gradually increase each time escudos o Salud are hit until they reach their maximum percentages. 400 escudo points must be lost to maximize Scorn, and 100 Salud points must be lost to maximize Fury. ***Scorn's conversion percentage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: 0.25% (Maximum Scorn (1 + Power Strength) 1)}}. As an example with a maxed Intensificar, a rank-3 Vex Armor will have a Scorn conversion percentage equal to (3.5 1.3 1) 0.8875%}}. If 200 escudo points are lost while Vex Armor is active, Scorn will increase by an additional 0.8875% 177.5%}}. ***Fury's conversion percentage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: 1% Maximum Fury (1 + Power Strength)}}. As an example with a maxed Intensificar, a rank-3 Vex Armor will have a Fury conversion percentage equal to 1.75 1.3 2.275%}}. If 50 Salud points are lost while Vex Armor is active, Fury will increase by an additional 2.275% 113.75%}}. **Scorn does not accumulate when overshields are hit. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. *Vex Armor is a Acción con una mano. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. *Vex Armor cannot be recast while active. *Casting animation time of 0.75 seconds. |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Explosive self-damaging weapons such as Ogris, Castanas, and Stug can allow you to damage yourself to gain Scorn and Fury while Vex Armor is active. *Equipping a rank 4 or higher Vigor mod will allow you to maximize scorn armor bonus without requiring escudos to recharge, as well as provide additional Salud. |max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 70.5 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 18.75 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces Scorn's conversion percentage to 0.1% and its maximum armor multiplier to 1.4x, and reduces Fury's conversion percentage to 0.7% and its maximum damage bonus to 70%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases Scorn's conversion percentage to 2.36625% and its maximum armor multiplier to 10.465x, and increases Fury's conversion percentage to 5.2325% and its maximum damage bonus to 523.25%. **Increases cost to 116.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds. |bugs = }} Ver también * Chroma en:Vex Armor de:Vex-Rüstung ru:Дразнящая Броня Categoría:Chroma Categoría:Habilidad de warframe